


Telegram

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: a poem Lucifer could've written MC before they returned from the human world
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Telegram

Your starry eyes, your bright young soul  
Your cherry lips and heart of gold,  
You make my life complete and whole  
And for that I adore you.

Who doesn't need a hand to hold  
When the world turns gray and cold,  
And trust me love, I am so old  
I thought I'd never find you.

Centuries of wars and sadness,  
I've succumbed to fear and madness  
Waited my whole life for kindness  
As honest as your own.

I miss you every day, I do  
I dearly hope you miss me too  
In the end, I'll only ask of you  
That darling, please come home.


End file.
